


Perfect

by Runie (Runic)



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Female Loki, Lady Loki, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Fandral is kissed by a mysterious stranger in the middle of a hallway, he decides not to question it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

  
“Fandral!”

Fandral did not have time to look for the source of the sharp hiss of his name before he was being pulled into a semi secluded section of the hallway between two columns. All he saw was a shock of dark hair, managed to murmur, “Wh-,” and then his world was shrinking to a pair of beautifully soft lips.

They were perfectly sculpted, not very full, but they fit perfectly against Fandral’s own. He felt the press of her body against him, large breasts and wide hips, the perfect feminine figure escaped straight from Fandral’s dreams. She judged exactly how long it would take for his initial shock to wear off, backing off her absolute domination of the kiss in such a way that Fandral knew he was invited to flip their positions. He really should have thought about it more, but it felt too good not to just give in. Before he could stop himself, his hands came up, one on her hip, the other at the base of her neck, twisting his fingers into her soft hair, holding her as close to his body as he could without simply absorbing her into his very being.

What was arguably the most wonderful event of his life was rudely interrupted by a group of angry Vanir searching for someone. They were visitors, honored guests of Odin, so it wasn’t like Fandral could just go telling them off. He settled for continuing his impromptu make out session. It really did not bother him if they decided to watch.

It was she that broke the kiss once the Vanir decided the couple making out in the middle of the hallway was of no further interest and left. It was a very sad moment in Fandral’s life when her lips left his. The bright side, he did finally get to look at his mysterious and sudden admirer. Her features were softer, less sharp lines, and her hair longer. But her eyes, Fandral would know that spark of mischief anywhere. “Loki!”

Loki, in a devastatingly beautiful female form (not that he wasn’t stunning in his male form as well), licked her lips and hummed happily. “Not bad,” Loki said, keeping her body nestled against Fandral’s as if it was natural. It certainly felt natural. “I knew your lusts would come in handy at some point.”

“My dear Princess,” Fandral said, trying to act casual, “surely you would not think I would treat you as a normal women?”

“Oh,” Loki purred, leaning in close so that their lips were almost touching again, looking very pleased with herself, “so am I special then?”

“You are always special, Loki.”

“I might let you kiss me again for that, but-”

“But...?” Fandral prompted when Loki trailed off.

“But I will crack your skull open,” Thor’s angry rumble came from behind him.


End file.
